


567 punches, 0 kisses

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, guess im doing gods work again huh, t bc tetora's horny and jumps to conclusions lol, theyre so cute why is there so little content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: Midori walks Tetora home after Tetora nearly destroys his own arm





	567 punches, 0 kisses

Midori was happy to finally be leaving, quickly changing out of his basketball uniform and back into his school clothes. On his way outside, however, he heard lots of noises from the dojo as he passed by it, ones he could tell belonged to Tetora. He decided to open the door and see what he was doing, although he was a little worried about Kuro being there. 

Upon opening the door, however, he noticed that Kuro wasn’t in sight, only seeing Tetora going at a punching bag. He stopped when he heard the door open and immediately smiled when he noticed who it was, “Ah, Midori-kun!”

“Hey,” He greeted, “Are you finishing up soon? It’s almost six…”

“Finishing up?” Tetora said, “I’m just getting started! Boss couldn’t make it to practice today, so when I asked him what to do, he said ‘I dunno, just punch the punching bag a thousand times’!”

“Oh,” Midori hummed, figuring Kuro was probably being sarcastic, but knowing well that Tetora would never pick up on that, “And what number are you on now?”

“567!”

“That’s all you’ve done for the past few hours?”

“Yeah!”

“Tetora...I think Kiryuu-senpai was joking.”

“Huh!?” He said, “N-No way! My arms hurt too badly for it to just have been a joke…” He hung his head in shame.

“If I knew you’d get this upset I wouldn’t have said anything…” Midori said, “Sorry…”

“No! No, it’s fine!” Tetora said, “It’s my fault for assuming things! Just, uh, don’t tell boss…”

“I don’t talk to him anyway,” Midori sighed.

“Right!” Tetora said, “Well, I guess I should change and get home…” Tetora said, “Wait for me, we can walk together.” He smiled.

After Tetora changed back into his uniform he picked up his backpack, but Midori noticed he looked a little pained.

“All that punching must have messed up your arms and shoulders,” Midori said, “Let me get your backpack.”

“No way!” Tetora said, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was in pain, “As a man among men in training, I gotta carry my own weight, even when the going gets tough!”

“Tetora, you can barely stand straight,” Midori sighed, going behind Tetora and sliding the backpack off of him, “Just let me help, I should be doing stuff like this anyway…”

“What do you mean stuff like this?” Tetora asked, curiosity already making him forget about his stolen backpack.

“Oh, uh, you know,” Midori said awkwardly, looking away, “I’m your boyfriend...I should be helping you do stuff like this anyway…”

Tetora turned as red as Midori upon hearing that, “Oh, um...It’s fine!” He said, “H-How about we just start walking then…”

They reached Tetora’s house. Tetora was surprised when Midori was following him to the door before he noticed his backpack hanging from his fingers.

“Oh yeah, you carried that for me, didn’t you?” He smiled at Midori, “Thanks man! It means a lot!”

When he leaned down to take it, however, Midori quickly moved his hand away. Confused, Tetora looked up at Midori’s face, which was once again red and turned away, “I-I was thinking I should bring it in for you, seeing as you’d have to carry it up the stairs. I-I wouldn’t want you to do something like that after punching that thing 567 times…”

“Oh, uh, sure!” Tetora said, “You don’t have to be embarrassed about it, you know, you are my-... after all!”

“Y-Your what?”

“My-!”

“You can’t even say it…”

“Well-!” He said defensively, before groaning in frustration, “It’s only been like a month! It still feels weird to say it…” He glanced down, “I never thought you’d like me back, so to think you’re really my...mine…”

Midori was still very much red, “Right, I feel the same,” He smiled a little, “Can we go inside now? My arm’s starting to hurt too…”

 

“Oh! Right!” Tetora pulled his key out and let themselves in. He led Midori up the stairs and into his bedroom.

“It’s still really messy…” Midori said. He had only been in Tetora’s room once before, but everything looked the same as it did before.

“Hehe, yeah,” He said, rubbing his neck awkwardly, “I know you said I should clean up a little, but…”

“It’s fine, my room’s not the neatest either…” He set his bag by his desk, “I guess I should go…” He said, before groaning, “Mom said she had chores for me to do…”

“That sucks,” Tetora said, sitting on his bed, “My parents aren’t gonna be home all day, their work always runs late…”

“That so?” He asked before getting his phone out, “I guess practice can run a little late…”

“Oh, nice, you’re gonna try and-” Tetora froze mid sentence. _Why did Midori-kun wanna stay when he heard my parents weren’t gonna be home?_ Was this it? Was Midori really ready for this!? If Tetora knew this was gonna happen he would have stolen some of his dad’s aftershave! He lifted his shirt a little just to look, _Yeah, abs are still looking pretty good!_ He looked at Midori, _Aw man! I can’t see his stomach but I just know he’s more ripped than me!_

“T-Tetora?” Midori said, watching Tetora’s silent panic, “Everything okay? I-If you don’t want me to stay I’ll just hang out somewhere else…”

“Huh? N-No!” He said frantically, “I just...I wasn’t prepared! It’s only been a week, you know! I hadn’t even begun to think of those kinds of thing, b-but...but if Midori-kun wants to-!”

“What are you talking about?” He asked, sitting next to him on his bed, “I just thought we’d hang out, I didn’t mean anything by it,” He said softly, trying to get Tetora to calm down, “What were you thinking anyway?”

“Oh, um…” He shifted awkwardly, looking at his floor, “You wanted to stay after you heard my parents weren’t gonna be home, so…”

It took a second, but once Midori understood he blushed for the millionth time, “N-N-N-No! I didn’t mean that, I just thought it was good because we didn’t need to worry about anyone else being here.” He hung his head, “This is so embarrassing, I wanna die…”

“Don’t say that!” Tetora said, “I didn’t think it was embarrassing, I just thought it was sudden! We haven’t even kissed properly yet!”

“Oh, um,” Midori looked at Tetora, despite how awkward he felt, “Like, on the mouth?”

“Y-Yeah,” Tetora said, “You’ve kissed me on the cheek, and my nose, but never there…”

“I didn’t know if you wanted to…”

“I do,” Tetora said. He looked around awkwardly before looking at Midori, “Do you?”

“Um. Yes…” He said, “This is my first time though, I’ll probably screw it up…”

“No way! It’s my first too you know! So don’t worry about how good you are.”

“Right…” Midori said, “So, uh, right now?”

“Yeah, right now,” Tetora said, adjusting so that he was sitting on his knees and eye level with Midori. He tried wrapping his arms around Midori’s neck. Midori noticed how uncharacteristically hesitant and shaky they felt, and lightly wrapped his fingers around Tetora’s left wrist. Tetora smiled, and they both leaned forward.

The anxiety melted off their shoulders after a few seconds once they realized “Hey, this isn’t that bad.” It still felt awkward, but it also felt right. They pulled away, both chuckled breathlessly.

“That was nice,” Midori said.

“Yeah,” Tetora said, “I’m glad you’re staying over longer, because it looks like practice is just getting started~”

Midori rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, “That sounded really dumb,” he said, leaning forward, “But yeah, let’s continue…”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there are people who just don't ship this. any ryusei 1st year pairing is god tbh this one's my favorite tho haha
> 
> anyway thanks for reading!!! it's been a while since i've written for fun (even tho this is from last year rip its just been sitting in my docs) hopefully in this beautiful year of 20biteen i'll write more bc i do enjoy it just. very busy. and lazy lol


End file.
